


Grim Winter Was Howlin'

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: rs_games, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, R/S Games 2016, Regulus Black Lives, Texting, text message fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 15 - Team PlaceRemus goes to stay with his parents for two weeks. Sirius is distressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used [this generator](ios.foxsash.com) to create the text messages. This is a modern era (but not muggle) AU in which the events of HP are largely irrelevant. Regulus lives. The song Sirius quotes at James and which incidentally also lends its name to this fic, is _Grim Winter Was Howlin'_ written by Charles Gray in the early 19th century. The two photos in the last text message are taken by me. This was checked over by epithalamium, who also encouraged the choice of title. Blame epithalamium, not me. ;)
> 
> Created for the 2016 round of the rs_games, from the following prompt:
> 
>  **Prompt:** #35 - Image of a phone screen with text messages.  
> 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> (NB! this drawing was not part of the fest entry!)


End file.
